Mi novia Rubia
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: ¿Y quién decía que el Chocolate era de mujeres?, Ahora tenía una relación imprevista y ella era el hombre de la relación. Sonrió. Ahora le gustaba aún más el Chocolate aunque tendría que pedirle a Hinata que le enseñara a hacer galletas para el día blanco. Para darle a su hermosa novia rubia.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias soy Sasuhinasta ^^ pero en este caso Sakura y Naruto son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Mi novia Rubia.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU. OoC, Crack.**

**Feliz día.**

* * *

**Mi novia rubia.**

Bien, puede que no fuera muy femenina, puede que fuera masculina y agresiva pero esto ya era el colmo.

- ¡Acepta este chocolate sempai! - Dijo una de las tantas chicas que hacían fila para entregarle Chocolate por San Valentín.

- Eh. Gracias. - Agradeció recibiendo el detalle.

Y así se la pasó, recibiendo por todas partes Chocolates de chicas las cuales le admiraban.

- ¡Oh frentona! - Soltó sonriente Ino.

- Ino-cerda, no te burles de mí. - La rubia sonrió.

- ¿Desde cuándo aceptas chocolates? - Preguntó esta.

- No sé, solo se acercan y me los dan. - Suspiró.

-Vaya, vaya entonces. - De una gran bolsa sacó un chocolate. - ¡Acepta estos chocolates Sakura-sama! - Una venita brotó en la frente de la Haruno.

- Gracias Ino. - Masculló aceptando el detalle.

_Respira Sakura, respira._

- ¡Gracias a usted por aceptar mis chocolates Sakura-sama! - En el rostro de la Yamanaka se denotaba la diversión que le daba hacer eso.

Amaba San Valentín.

- Tu... - Cualquier blasfemia o frase que fuera dirigida hacia la rubia fue acortada por la repentina llegada de otra cabellera rubia.

_Lo que me faltaba._

- ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Ino-chan!, ¿Que hacen-ttebayo? - La rubia sonrió.

- ¡Oh Naruto!, solo le estaba dando chocolate a Sakura-sama por el día de San Valentín. ¡Los dejo! - Dicho esto desapareció.

_Grandioso._

- ¿Chocolates?, ¿Te han dado chocolates hoy Sakura-chan? - Dando un hondo respiro le mostró la gran bolsa llena de diferentes tipos de chocolates. - ¡Vaya!, ¡Que afortunada eres! - Soltó sonriente.

- ¿Te han dado chocolates Naruto? - En cierta forma sintió pesar por el rubio, estaba segura de que nadie le daría...

- ¡Claro-ttebayo! - Soltó sonriente.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó estupefacta.

- Hinata-chan, y varias chicas me han dado chocolates, ya sabes con eso de ser uno de los ninjas más fuertes soy famoso. - Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki.

Bien ahora no había nada que le pudiera ser más anormal que eso.

- Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. - Saludó de quien sabe dónde Hinata acompañada de ¿Sasuke?

- ¡Hinata-chan!, ¡Teme!, ¿Que hacen aquí? - Sin entender nada miró al Uchiha buscando una respuesta.

- Somos pareja. - Respondió simple y directo.

Hinata se sonrojó.

Naruto sonrió.

Y ella casi se desmaya.

- ¿No es genial?, ¡El teme y Hinata-chan hacen una gran pareja! - La Hyuuga sonrió.

- Gra-Gracias Naruto-kun. - Susurró avergonzada.

- Felicidades. - Dijo ella aun sorprendida por la noticia tan repentina.

- ¿No te alegra? - Preguntó el Uchiha.

- No es eso, es solo que... ¿Hinata no estaba enamorada de Naruto? - Bien, al parecer había hecho algo malo.

El Uchiha asesinaba con la mirada al rubio.

El rubio no sabía hacia donde correr.

La Hyuuga buscaba un lugar donde enterrarse viva.

Y ella otra vez se encontraba perdida.

- No menciones eso. - Susurró el Uchiha tomando de la mano a su novia. - Vamos Hinata. - La Hyuuga asintió despidiéndose con una exagerada reverencia.

Suspiró. De nuevo solos.

- ¡No debiste decir eso!, ¿Y si me mata?, ¡El teme es celoso Sakura-chan! - Sintió como una segunda vena brotaba en su frente.

- No me interesa. - Suspiró.

- Sakura-chan, ¿No me darás un chocolate? - Preguntó el rubio.

- Lo siento, estuve tan ocupada en el Hospital que no pude preparar nada. - Vio como el rubio buscaba entre sus bolsillos.

- ¡Toma!, soy terrible preparando chocolates, así que hice lo mejor que pude. - Interesada recibió el chocolate que le daba el rubio.

Sonrió.

- ¿Desde cuándo soy el hombre de la relación? - Preguntó divertida.

- ¿Relación? - Oh, oh. - ¿Quieres decir... noviazgo?, ¿Somos pareja?, ¡Somos pareja! - Trató de decirle algo, trató de quitarle las esperanzas pero...

- Naruto. - Lo llamó.

Este le miró con una gran sonrisa, luego se acercó hasta ella y la besó.

Un beso que la dejó sin aire prácticamente.

- No importa quién sea el hombre con tal de estar con Sakura-chan. - Susurró él.

El sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, quería golpearlo pero se encontraba tan sorprendida que no pudo hacerlo.

¡La había besado!, ¡Ese idiota!

- Trataré de darte algo del día blanco. - Susurró llevando su mano libre hasta tocar sus labios.

- ¡Claro! - Soltó sonriente el rubio. - Entonces... ¿Quién es la mujer? - Sonrió, su típica sonrisa zorruna iluminada aún más por la nueva noticia.

- Tu. - Respondió ella.

¿Y quién decía que el Chocolate era de mujeres?, Ahora tenía una relación imprevista y ella era el hombre de la relación.

Sonrió. Ahora le gustaba aún más el Chocolate aunque tendría que pedirle a Hinata que le enseñara a hacer galletas para el día blanco.

Para darle a su hermosa novia rubia.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado -w-U**_

_**Es mi primer NaruSaku, como ven soy una fan del SasuHina y mi pareja secundaria es el NaruSaku.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar :33**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xd**_


End file.
